Sincerely, Caitlin Todd
by Fat Freddy
Summary: Caitlin Todd has been dead nearly two weeks, Tony is a constant grouch, McGee is, well being McGee and Abby is still hurting, and Ziva is the new agent thrust into the middle of it. But when she receives a letter from the dead what will it say? One Shot, Read and Review!


Ziva David sat awkwardly in the desk that should be her's, but wasn't, according to Tony it never will be. She had only been working with NCIS for nearly two weeks, she had never felt so out of place. Like a fish in water, no _fish out of water, _DiNozzo had already ridiculed her for her versions of American idioms. It wasn't her fault, she spoke nine languages, she sometimes mucked them up. She still wasn't even allowed to use all of the desk, one of the drawers was locked. It was so frustrating, she knew what it was like to loose team members, but they weren't even being reasonable! Ziva glanced at the computer as a notification for an email popped up.

It wasn't addressed to her. It was addressed to Kate Todd.

"Tony I got another email for Agent Todd," She stated.

Tony looked up from the magazine he was reading, they hadn't had a case in a while, "So David? You wanted that desk, now you get a dead person's emails," He spat, still obviously hurting. Ziva sighed, clicking delete without even reading what it was about.

"Tony be nice," McGee muttered quietly, Ziva liked him, he seemed to be less judgemental over what Ari had done, he didn't blame her for it.

Tony spun around, a mock smile on his face, "Oh sorry McPeacemaker, didn't mean to hurt any feelings!"

He didn't hear when Ziva murmured about hurting him with the paperclip that sat next to her left hand. Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn away when the gothic scientist, Abby, stormed in. Obviously pissed, she always seemed to be angry with Ziva.

"Hey David!," She cried as she entered the bullpen.

Ziva looked up at her, "It's Day-veed, and yes?"

"Sorry David," She responded, not changing her pronunciation, "Why'd you delete my email?!"

"I, wait you sent that email to Agent Todd?" She asked, confusion on her face, "Why?"

This only seemed to grind against Abby further, "It doesn't matter why, but why did _you_ delete it?!"

Ziva quickly stood up, her voice rising in anger, "What was I meant to do with it?! The dead can not receive emails!"

Abby opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a postal delivery man shuffling awkwardly between them, "Are you Agent David?" He asked Abby, holding up an envelope.

She didn't break eye contact with Ziva, "No, she is," Nodding towards the Israeli.

He turned around and handed her the envelope, "It's addressed to you then," She murmured a thanks, sitting down to open it with the knife she kept strapped to her hip at all times. She flipped open the hand written letter, scanning her eyes briefly over it.

"Who's it from? Your _daddy_, congratulating you on killing your murderous brother?!" Abby spat, shocked when Ziva looked at her, with hurt in her brown eyes. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Ari was my half-brother," She stated, blinking quickly away the guilt. She gasped quietly to herself, "It's from Kate."

"What?! You said yourself the dead can't receive emails!" Tony joked.

"Well actually Tony you can write letters and the like and have them sent when you die, maybe Kate did that," McGee informed him.

Abby had quickly forgotten her anger, "Let me read it," She held out her hand, wanting desperately to see the last words of her best friend.

Ziva shook her head, "It's addressed to me, there is an extra note that says not to let anyone else read it." Abby sighed dejectedly, turning to go back to her lab.

Ziva began to read it.

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_If you are reading this then I am quite clearly dead, killed in field, another agent to have died protecting their country. I don't know who killed me, or why, but all I can hope is that they got what they deserved. And now you have to be the Probie, with a team full of crying and hurt members. If you want to unlock the top drawer that I doubt anyone has let you, there is a key taped to the bottom of my desk. _

_But that is not important now, I need to make sure that you care from my broken team._

_Starting with Tony DiNozzo; whilst he may act like he hates you, has a personal vendetta with you, or just plain old dislikes you he doesn't. He is hurting. Please help him heal. He was my brother, not by blood but by every other sense of the word. He may hide his grief with sarcastic comments or movie references but don't judge him for that, he really is an amazing man. I hope you cherish him. You may notice the water stain on the corner of this paper, I don't cry. But talking about the possibility that I may die and he will never know how I feel about him is enough to crack my 'tough girl act'. He is my rock, the gooey sticky stuff that holds this team together. But please, just for old times sake give him punch on the arm for me._

_And now Tim McGee, he is the child of the team, not matter how senior his investigation skill may became, he will always be a Probie agent. I guarantee he won't want to come down to autopsy where I am undoubtedly lying, beg him to, I don't want him to live with regret, like I do. A tip, when Tony tries to hack into your computer, tell McGee, he will sort it out in seconds. Tell him he can use my death, and my character any way he wants in his novels now._

_Never spill Gibbs' coffee, he won't like you for it. He has rules, learn them and live by them, they may just save your life, unfortunately it seemed they didn't' save mine. _

_Please, I know Abby will probably be treating you like dirt, please don't blame her, she was my best friend, so give her a hug or something from me. Make friends with her, she is the happiest goth I know. _

_One more thing, once you get into the top drawer, there should be my sketch book, there are portraits of everyone in it, please give them to the team. _

_Cherish life, cherish the people around you, I know that soon you won't be able to imagine life without them, they won't be able to live without you either._

_Sincerely, Caitlin Todd._

**A/N: So this is my first one shot, I really enjoyed writing it! So flick us a review, please? PRETTY PLEASE!**


End file.
